Hermoine's sercet
by will simth's grl
Summary: The dark lord has come back and he is back for one thing to find his daughter! guess who she is please review if u like it
1. Chapter 1

Hermoine was sitting on the train going to hogwarts; she was waiting for Ron and Harry to get on. She had so much to tell them about her real life.  
"Hi Hermoine" said Harry "Hey baby," said Ron as he kissed her on the cheek, he sat next to her and Harry sat on the other side.  
"Hermoine did you hear" said Harry "about you know who they said he has come back." "According to one of the death eater that was caught a week ago. He comes back for one reason to look for his daughter"  
"I wonder who is the little bitch." said Ron "Yea about that … I need to tell the both of you something"  
"What is it?" said harry? "Well I hope you don't hate me …. God I should have told you years ago you may not believe me at first but"  
"God women can you tell as already" shouted Ron "I AM VOLDEMORT'S DAUGHTER!" shouted Hermoine Harry and Ron just stared at her "Are you crazy?" said Harry "your parents are muggle's and we saw them before and if you are his daughter prove it"  
Hermoine pulled up her sleeve and there it was the dark mark was tattooed on Hermoine left arm that was what all the death eaters had.  
"WHAT THE FUCK" shouted Harry.  
He moved back so did Ron (Ron also moved to the other side away from Hermoine) "How did you get that?" said Ron? "Look" said Hermoine "I have a lot to tell the both of you about my life story how I got this mark everything."

"o. K I know you guys want an explanation about all of this" Hermoine was almost in tears she knew that her friendship with Harry and Ron could change forever.  
"My father… I mean voldement he gave me this mark when I was born he thought I would be a death eater"  
"The people u thought was my parents where not they where my mother's friends she left me with them when I was five because voldement was looking for me"  
"He wanted to take me and train me to be a death eater." "My mother also waits into hidings because if he found her he was going to kill her because she was trying to keep me away from him"  
"When she first meant him he was good when he started killing she left him and she was pageant with me he needed me because he needed someone to take over if he died"  
"I remember one time he caught me and toke me too this house when I tired to run away he found me and beat and raped me and threaten if I ever run away again he would kill me"  
"But I tied to run away again and I made it I never saw him again"  
'But now he is looking for me and I know he will find me and I don't want to see him Again"  
"Why could you not tell me and Ron?" said Harry "Yea" said Ron "how we can trust u again what else are u keeping from us.  
"I was afraid you was not going to like me are u angry" "HELL YES" as Harry said that he left with Ron out of the train that had stopped and reached hogwarts.

Harry P.O.V

"O my god I can not believe it" "What she just told me the dark lord daughter?" "I can not believe it why Hermoine she was the good one at let me thought"  
"Well I am never talking to her again how can she do this… why didn't she tell me, we was best friends"  
"Wow she is not the person I thought she was."

Ron P.O.V

"THAT WAS HER SECRET"  
"I can't even find the words to say … I loved her how I can be in love with the dark lord daughter." "She even had the mark" "But she is too nice and sweet"  
"I don't know what I am going to do should I stay with her…. I have to tell Ginny." 


	2. Chapter 2

"No one will talk to the dark lord daughter"  
"Ginny is not even talking to me, Harry must have told her"  
"Ever since I came to hogwarts it has been horrible" "Harry will not speak to me and Ron broke up with me"  
"When I walk in the halls people call me murderer like I am the one that kills people"  
How will I prove to people that I am the same person that I was before?

"O god I am going to be late for class"  
"As I am running to class I see Draco"  
"O hi granger." He says "What do you want, should you be in class"  
"Well I just wanted to congratulate you." He is now smiling.  
"What do you mean" I say "Well your father, the dark lord is back you should be happy you get to meat him again"  
He starts to get closer to Hermoine "You and him can work together, hey I can help you"  
Draco gets a little closer he is so close he start whispering in Hermoine ear.  
"I know what really happen that day that Voldemort found you he said he was going to rape you again if you did not help him KILL POTTER" Draco said this in a loud whisper "THAT IS NOT TRUE" Hermoine said yelling Hermoine started to walk away as Draco yelled "YES IT IS TRUE"

"HERMOINE GRANGER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN." yelled McGonagall "I was running late." said Hermoine "She just came back from her last killing." said a student "That will be enough. Said McGonagall "Hermoine You go sit down." Hermoine sat in her sit she was on the verge of tears. She could not wait until this day was over.  
All of a sudden, Hermoine heard talking from the sit behind her it was two people one voice was very familiar.  
"Of all people you would never think her." said one student "I know." said Harry "I hate her she knew he was her father the man that killed my parents and tried to kill me and she never told me'  
Hermoine left the class in tears.  
As Hermoine was walking to her room, she saw a sign the said father daughter and mother son dance in two days. Hermoine new she would not be there her father was lord Voldemort and her mother was know where to be found.  
When Hermoine got to her room there was a package on her bed.  
Inside was a beautiful black and white dress with a big diamond on the side.  
There was also a note it said

Dear Hermoine This is the only way I can see you, Dumbledore even aloud it even though there will be aurors everywhere. So please where this dress and meat my at the mother son and father daughter dance.

"I can't believe it" aid Hermoine Even though there was no signature, she knew who it was from.

Voldemort P. O. V

"Wormtail did you send the package" said Voldemort "Yes master, um may I ask why you are going to this …. Dance" said wormtail "The reason why I am is if I be nice to her she will start to love me again and than she will help me"  
"Do what" said wormtail "Kill potter"

Please review if you like I worked hard on this chapter and I will like reviews 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermoine was getting ready for the dance, she was about to wear the dress she had.  
It went down to the floor with diamond straps it was a white and black long dress. She had diamond earrings and a diamond necklace and her hair was as straight as can be.  
Hermoine was just about to leave to go down to the ball she was as nerves as heck.  
However, there was a knock on her door. "Come in" said Hermoine. Who could be knocking her door at this time everyone should at the dance. It was Ron; he was wearing a beautiful black and sliver suit.  
"You look wonderful …. Um so which one of your parents is taking you to dance o yea I mean I know your mom is taking you right"  
"My mum is taking me and my dad is taking Ginny" There was a pause and than Ron was first to speak.  
"You look beautiful, well I just come to tell you I am sorry for breaking up with you I should never have I mean "  
"Look it is o.k. but can you escort me down to the ball room" "Of course"  
I was on my way to the ball were everyone will meant him.  
Meant the "lord" himself.

Ron's P.O.V "So Hermoine who is your date for the dance"  
"Um my dad"  
There was silence I cannot believe she is bringing him I mean doesn't she have like an uncle or something she can take; I know Harry will be very mad. "So… Dumbledore aloud this" Because I know, I will not he is a murder "Yea said Hermoine Wow, this will be a very surprising dance. I mean I am going to meat the dark lord wow I wonder how he looks like. If he looks like Hermoine than that will be wow.

We reached the ballroom in silence. The room looked beautiful it was red and white. The walls was white the tables where red and the dance floor was both. Ron left me and I went to sit. The parents were on one side with there kids Ron went to his mom and Harry was with McGonagall (she must be filling in as his mom). Everyone looked great in there clothes. Than I saw Ginny, she looked so poor and ugly in that dress it looked like her mom sewed that very fast yesterday. It was green and black. It looked like a dress a five year old would wear. I knew her mom forced her to where that dress she would never wear that thing.  
Than Harry came up to me "Hi" he said in a low voice 


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh hi" I said also in a low voice Than Harry sat down next to me.  
"Ron and I were talking and we know what we did to you, I mean the way we treated you was bad. I should never got angry it is not your fault you are his daughter I am sorry"  
I begin to smile "I forgive you"  
The music started to play and the ball was going to begin.  
"Well do you want to dance?" "Of course" than Harry and I was dancing on the dance floor. "OH MY GOD" said Harry. "I think I know who that is." Than as he said that we stopped dancing and I turned around there he was. He looked just like me that is how Harry knew who he was. He was very tall and he had this look to him like an ill look. He had many scars on his face and he looked like me at the same time. He wore long black robes. And his hair was gray.  
"O so this is Mr. Potter, sorry to interrupt but can I have this dance with my daughter"  
Harry looked ready to kill him his hand was in a fit and his other was in his pocket getting his wand.  
"Please Harry go" I said in a pleading voice He left and when I looked around everyone was looking at as and there was aurors everywhere. Many of them had there wands out. Ron and his mom turned white. Than Lucius Malfoy came over to us. "Hello my lord" he said "Hello Lucius, do you have what I asked for." Than Lucius Malfoy toke a poison out of his pocket and give it to him.  
"Thank you" He was just about to leave when I said "What are you doing here Malfoy"  
"For your information I am here with my niece.  
And he walked A slow song began playing and my "dad" and I started to dance.  
"You look beautiful," he said "Thank you"  
"You know these aurors are going to take you to azkaban after this right" He looked at me and smiled "No they are not, they are just here to make sure I don't do anything, let's just say I made the Minster an offer he can refuse so I am not going to azkaban"  
Than the music stopped and it was time to eat and hear a couple of speeches that some of the kids wrote to there parents. Everyone sat away from as.  
"So he began to speak, how do you know Mr. Potter"  
"Why should I tell you so you can kill him"  
There was silence we did not talk for the rest of the speeches. I could not believe that I was with him; I hated him for everything he did to me and all of the people he killed. He deserves to rout in hell. All of a sudden I saw Harry walking to as he looked crazy and angry at the same time I knew what was going to happen and I would just sit there and let it happen.  
"Who the hell do you think you are" Harry looked at him with angry in his eyes "You think you can just come here and act like everything is o.k., I just can't let you sit and do nothing" Harry than pulled out his wand.  
"What are you going to do potter try to kill me with the little music you know. Than he grabbed me in front of him and put his wand, that he had toke out to my head. At that moment all the aurors came running with there wands out.  
"I want all of you to put your wands down if you don't want this beautiful young lady to die." 


End file.
